I'm Not Broken, Just Really Close
by MillyRing
Summary: Yugi is abused by his sadist of a father, leaving Yami to put back together the pieces after each 'session'. Wanting to escape the horror known as his current life, he and Yami devise a plan to leave once and for all. But can Yami's love save Yugi, or will Yugi break first? (Child abuse AU where Yugi has a father. No actual graphic depictions of abuse for several chapters) YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic!**

**Yami: You sure love abusing people.**

**Me: *coughs* No, I love hurt/comfort and angst. But honestly I couldn't bring myself, myself who writes horrible shit, to write Yami abusing Yugi, so I gave the job to someone else.  
**

**Yugi: Yami would never do such a thing. And since when is abusing me a job? *Looks worried*  
**

**Yami: *Glares at me* Since never.**

**Me: Tell that to the fangirls. Anyways, since I recently finished Angel Without Wings I need a new chapter story and I suppose this is it. Oh, and I'm going to Colorado starting this Thursday and ending Monday or Tuesday so if I don't update in the period of time, now y'know why.**

**Yugi: Melody's going to climb mountains!**

**Me: Yeppers. On with the fic! And ignore grammar mistakes. LIFE HAPPENS PEOPLE I AIN'T PERFECT!  
**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yes, you may gasp in utter shock and surprise now.**

**Warning(s): Yami and Yugi are my favorites (along with my Ryou-chan) and I adore torturing my favorites- I mean doing things to them, so keep in mind there could be some future depictions of violence, but in this chapter there is nothing but some language.**

**Enjoy chapter 1!**

**Yami and Yugi use their mind link in this, so here's the guide thingy:**

**Yugi talks like _this_**

**Yami talks like** _this_

* * *

"I'll be back in an hour," He'd promised, menacingly jiggling a chain as he stepped out. And ever since then, Yugi had been sitting down his bedroom, cuddling his knees to his chest. An abusive father was something his friends didn't know he had. When his Grandfather said he needed to find some sort of artifact, he naturally sent Yugi to his father, whom he did not know was abusive. Realizing he had his chance, Yugi slipped off of the bed and peered out the window. His father still wasn't here. Running downstairs, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

Just hearing the voice made him feel better. All he'd heard for the last few days was his father's words and no one else's. "Ryou, it's me!" Yugi said, unknowingly whispering the words. "Why are you whispering?" Ryou asked over the phone, confused and slightly worried. "It's my dad." The tri-colored haired boy continued, peeking out the window every so often, praying his father would not arrive within 5 minutes. "What's the matter?" Ryou asked again, now obviously worried.

"He..." Yugi hesitated. His father could have a way of finding out about his call. But he had to let someone know! If he didn't, the abuse wouldn't stop, just like bullying, except one was far worse. "'He' what?" Taking a deep breath, Yugi said as calmly as he could, "He abuses me." He wasn't surprised when he heard a gasp on the other end. He even smiled faintly at it, not having heard that gasp in a long time, as weird as it sounded. Yugi frowned, realizing he hadn't heard a lot of things in a long time.

"What should I do?" Ryou finally answered, shocked by what Yugi had just told him. "I don't know, but I do need help. He'll be back home soon." The memory of jiggling chains flashed in his mind dangerously. Just then, a car door was heard, and Yugi instinctively bolted upstairs. Running to his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it tight. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Ryou's frantic voice on the phone brought him back to reality, and Yugi realized he'd have to hang up. "He's back. Gotta go!" Yugi whispered as loud as he could, visualizing Ryou nodding in response.

"Yugi." This voice was deeper than his own, but not quite as deep as his father's, which could only mean... "Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, standing up and turning around to see his other half, who was smiling at him. But the smile disappeared when he heard swearing and yelling coming from downstairs. "Is that your father?" Yami asked calmly, but his interior was angry enough to kill. Nodding, Yugi cringed when he heard doors being slammed so harshly the door's could've fallen off of their hinges.

"I'll protect you." Yami said while walking over to Yugi, hugging him protectively then putting the younger behind him. What angered Yami the most was the fact that he hurt Yugi in a way where other's wouldn't see it unless Yugi purposely showed them, but just enough so that they inflicted pain. Nor did he treat the wounds. Yami had to do it himself, considering Yugi had no true medical skill. "Thank you." Came Yugi's whispered and grateful reply from behind his back.

"Yugi! You little bitch! Open up this door!" The screams and yelling outside of the door increased greatly, so both knew that he was directly in front of the door. "Don't make me open it up myself." He threatened, and a clinking of metal was heard outside. Yami heard Yugi whimpering uncontrollably, also mumbling 'Make it stop, please make it stop' over and over. At this point, if he wanted to be ready for his lighter half's bastard of a father, all he could do was reach behind his back and squeeze Yugi's hand to comfort him.

This seemed to semi-work, as Yugi's whimpering stopped. The door knob began turning slowly, dramatically so, as if taunting the current occupants of the room to not open the door themselves. But Yami was not moving an inch forward unless Yugi moved there. Backing away from the door, he remained in front of Yugi, ready to defend and shield him, or take his place. Yami was a tough fighter, someone used to being cut or even stabbed. During his time as a Pharaoh, a fake doctor had put salt on his wounds instead of the proper medicine. He knew he could take more than Yugi could, especially since the boy had already taken so much.

Finally, the lock turned completely. Yugi squeezed Yami's hand tighter, knowing his darker half was his only source of current comfort. Swinging the door open, there stood Yugi's father. He had a slight resemblance to Yugi, but Yami dully noted that he didn't have Yugi's hair. Noticing Yami, the man growled in disapproval. "You again." He snarled, slamming the door and bolting it shut. Feeling Yugi start to shake, Yami lifted his hand and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Stop meddling with other people's business." Yami refrained from saying several things which, though he would never regret, reconsider the use of due to Yugi standing there next to him.

"He's a part of me. It's not 'other people's business'." Yami answered with surprising calmness. Yugi could tell it was taking everything he had to use a level voice. If he didn't do so, it would just anger his father more. Scoffing, the man walked closer. Standing his ground and squeezing Yugi's hand tighter, Yami stood, ready to attack should it be needed. But all his father did was stand 5 feet away from them. Grinning, he took out the chains from earlier. Enjoying the way that Yugi yelped in fear, he approached the two, but did not go towards Yugi.

Confused and afraid for Yami's health, Yugi cried out. "Stop, what are you-" But the cry was cut short when he did nothing but throw the chains towards Yami. Hesitantly, Yami picked them up, examining them. All of a sudden, he was frozen, paralyzed, unmoving. "What-?!" No matter how hard he tried, his limbs were stiff. "Yami!" Yugi cried out, trying to reach his paralyzed half but only succeeded in getting half way before he was stopped by his father, who laughed with evil glee.

"Well, me and Yugi are going to go play." Yami growled protectively when he heard metal clinking in the man's pockets, knowing for it was handcuffs making the noise. "What a shame you couldn't join." The man sneered, laughing when Yugi weakly tried to get away, but the efforts were in complete vain. As soon as they left the room, Yami proceeded to struggle. That's when the memory of that fight he'd had with Bakura came to him. He needed to find the source of the magic, or rather what was making him immobile, in order to break free.

"Hn!" With a harsh snapping of wrists, a whip cracked next to Yugi, who tried to move away from it but found himself pulled back towards it. His father had a sickening grin across his face, and Yugi couldn't help but sadden at the remembrance of him actually loving and caring for his father and vice versa. "Please, don't..." Yugi tried to say, but far to many tears were crawling down his face for him to speak. Yugi froze when he felt tears leaving his face just as quickly as they came, courtesy of a wet muscle known as a tongue.

Looking up fearfully, Yugi saw the devilish grin of his father and tried not to wince when he pulled out another pair of handcuffs. Confused as to why he'd do such a thing when both his hands and feet were captivated, he watched his father open them up and stand up from his kneeling poise on the floor. As he left, Yugi had a strange feeling that he knew where the man was going. He called out for him, begging him to change his mind, but he heard no returning footsteps in response.

A few minutes later, his father was back, but with a barely awake Yami, though the darker half of him still had his lips curled up in an angry snarl. Placing Yami on the ground, he made sure he was sitting up and facing Yugi, who watched the situation with confusion and worry as to what his father was going to do. "Alright. Here's punishment for both of you." His father began, shaking a mysterious bag menacingly. "Yugi, you get your usual." At the word 'usual' Yugi couldn't help but wince. "And you," The man looked towards Yami in recognition, "will watch."

Knowing the punishment was mostly for Yami instead of himself, Yugi was tempted to plead his father to not force Yami to watch, knowing it would hurt the yami far more than actual wounds would. Kneeling once more, he smirked. "Let the fun begin!"

**(Author's Note: There is no actual child abuse in this chapter so even if you're faint of heart this chapter contains no violence or anything, just a cute love confession between Yugi and Yami.)**

"How about we do something a bit different from the usual?" His father suggested offhandedly, as if he was discussing dinner or another light subject. "You know, for our guest." He added, relishing in the way Yami growled in response. Knowing his father probably wanted him to beg, Yugi pleaded with him to not change the normal ritual, but his pleas were ignored. Wondering if Yami was disgusted with him for begging, Yugi looked at his yami, but all he saw was sympathy. "I'll be right back, just gotta get my toys!" The man laughed manically before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door to prevent escape. Quickly, Yami opened their mind link:

_Yugi, I'm sorry I can't do anything._

**_It's alright, Yami. It isn't your fault._**

_If only I'd taken you away from here when he was gone.  
_

**_Everyone makes mistakes._**

_Yes, but this mistake may cost you something. No, it will cost you something.  
_

**_Still, I'll never blame you Yami._**

_You should.  
_

**_No, it's my father, not you. You're the only reason I haven't done something such as suicide._**

_Yugi, you-!  
_

**_I know, I know. But with all of this pain and hurt, you're my only comfort._**

_...Thank you.  
_

**_You're welcome, and thank you as well._**

_No, I mean thank you for being so tolerant with me. No matter how many times I mess up, you never blame me.  
_

**_Because you don't deserve it. A mistake is a mistake, no matter who makes it. _**

_I'm working on a plan to get you out. _

**_I'm not going if you don't go._**

_Yugi..._

**_That's my firm response._**

_Alright. But it will be harder.  
_

**_That's alright, it'll be worth it._**

_The best place I can think of so far is Ryou's house.  
_

**_Yes, except for Bakura, it's a great idea._**

_Well I can't do anything about him.  
_

**_True. It's not like we can kick him out of his own house._**

_Speaking of that, how come you haven't called the police on your father?  
_

**_I'm scared._**

_Yugi, you know I'll protect you with my life-  
_

**_No, scared that either it won't work or that when he finally comes out of jail, he'll come after me, my friends, or even you._**

_That wouldn't happen. He's done such horrible things he'd probably get a life sentence. _

**_Really?_**

_Positive. _

**_I just don't want anyone else to get hurt._**

_You should be more concerned for yourself. Have you seen what he's done to you?! _

**_He does get kind of crazy sometimes. He says it's because I call out for you when he's hurting me, and-_**

_You do what?!  
_

**_I call out your name when he's hurting me, asking you for help._**

_And I never come, do I.  
_

**_How come that's a sentence instead of a question? It isn't your fault._**

_Yes, it is! I'd wish you'd let me take responsibility or at least share the burden.  
_

**_No one want's to inflict someone they love with the burden they carry._**

_..._

**_Yami, what's wrong?_**

_Nothing, just your choice of words.  
_

**_I know it sounded sort of cheesy and poetic, but-_**

_No, I mean when you said 'love'.  
_

**_Love?_**

_Yes. You love me?  
_

**_Of course I do. _**

_When I say love, I mean-Hm, how do I explain this?  
_

**_O-Oh, you mean like that? I-I never really thought about it, but I actually do-_**

Yugi broke off from the mind link, blushing furiously. Had he just confessed that he had feelings for his other self? Yes, that one was apparent. But were the feelings mutual? Looking up at Yami, he saw him with a tinge of salmon on his face. "I love you as well." He murmured softly, looking Yugi straight in the eye. Somehow, the fact that Yami said 'love' instead of 'like' or 'feelings' made him feel far better than he had before in the current situation. And for Yami, knowing Yugi loved him made him want to protect the boy even more, which is always the case with someone you care about or love.

"Boooooyyys!" They heard a sickeningly familiar voice call. "I can't find my usual instruments, so it you'll have to miss out." And with that, he walked away. Surprised, Yugi waited for the footsteps to disappear completely before saying, "That wasn't like him at all." Yami nodded in agreement. Both were still thankful, however, that nothing had transpired. But he had left them cuffed and Yami was still partly paralyzed, so he obviously still had plans. But what?

* * *

**Review my lambs, review! (Nicely, or else OFF WITH YOUR HEAD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's me, Melody! I just wanted to quickly thank all of my current reviews or those who reviewed chapter 1. I really appreciate it, considering it shows you took time to write something nice, like me, except without the nice. 030 Oh, and thank you so much for so many views, favorites, follows, etc. I know it's not really a lot, but it is to me. Thank you all!  
**

**Review Replies (I only do this if it's a question):**

**guest-**

**Hi, and thanks for reading first off. And yes, you are a lamb! *claps her hands* Anyway, please don't feel as if you're imposing or hurting my feelings. On the contrary, I am glad you pointed out that you could not understand. Yes, the hand cuffs were enchanted and Yami was paralyzed by them. I read it over myself and I found I could understand it, but I was the one who wrote it so I don't really have any kind of excuse now do I? Thank you for reviewing and I truly appreciate it.**

**Rainbowc-**

**When I read the first part of your review... *sobs* Anyway thank you for reading the things this 'sadistic bitch', AKA me, writes. She really appreciates it! o.o You thought he was gonna rape them? Hmm, that probably would've happened, but I honestly didn't want to add something so traumatic at the very beginning. I felt it would be more fitting sometime into the story and if he did rape them it would have to contain plot behind it just so it wouldn't seem as if I'm a 'VERY sadistic bitch' versus 'sadistic bitch'.**

**And to everyone else who reviewed and said such sweet things, thank you so much! You have no idea how it makes me feel, especially since my stomach pains have been getting worse and I current have a cold, it's brightened up my day. Oh, and did I mention that Malik would be in this chapter? I really like Malik and I feel as if he isn't in enough stories, and if he is he's never a major character which he-along with Ryou- are in this fic.**

**And I will be updating my other Yu-Gi-Oh! fic as well (not Angel Without Wings, which is now complete).**

**Just for future reference-**

**Malik=hikari**

**Marik=yami**

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi's voice echoed, bouncing off of cement walls covered in paint. Turning his head, Yami forced a rather odd looking smile to show he was paying attention. "We need to escape." Yugi mumbled, eying the window that was left partly open in order to taunt them into anger and insanity. Nodding his head in response, Yami fought against his bonds, but they were still magically possessed. "I need someone with magic to break the spell." Yami explained irritably, wondering how Yugi's father had even managed to obtain such cuffs. Searching his mind for someone, Yugi's face lit up. "Malik knows magic, remember?" The boy said, hope making its way into his voice. It was refreshing to hear Yugi sound like his old self, but Yami was still slightly skeptical.

"Yes," Yami frowned. "But how do we contact him?" The hopeful look in Yugi's eyes fell abruptly as if Yami's very words had crushed all sense of light in his heart. "I-I..." The boy trailed off, unable himself to accept the truth of the matter, or what he thought was the truth. "Yugi." Turning his head at his name, he looked into Yami's familiar purple eyes which burned with their usual sense of justice and courage. "You have to get Malik." When Yugi opened his mouth to protest, Yami forced his face to harden into a firm but gentle frown. "I can't." He held up his hands, shaking them back and forth in example.

Gulping, Yugi nodded his head and stood up. Looking at his yami expectantly, he gestured his hands forward so Yami could use a weak, but strong enough spell to disfigure the cuffs enough so Yugi would become free. After this had been accomplished, Yugi gave Yami one last forlorn look, which was returned with a not-so-forced smile, and he climbed out of the window that his father had so foolishly left open.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Malik yelled loudly, making sure his yami, who was currently upstairs heard him. Walking towards the door, Malik swung it open to reveal a beaten and tired looking Yugi. "What happened?" Malik asked immediately, scanning the nearby streets for any signs of bullies or criminals, but he was greeted with no one. It was rather late. "My father abuses me," Yugi began, holding up his hand so Malik wouldn't interrupt him (though he doubted he would anyway). "and put a magical spell on some cuffs, which Yami is wearing right now, and we need help escaping-" Having heard enough the moment Yugi said the word 'abuse', he tugged on a jacket and yelled to Marik that he was going out.

As they rushed towards Yugi's house, which was only a couple houses down, they were both utterly revealed to find that Yugi's dad was still gone. Walking to the front door, Yugi stood as if waiting for Malik to cast a spell to undo the lock. But the blonde didn't cast a spell; he tried the knob itself first and was surprised when the door swung open. Walking inside the dark house, Yugi flicked the light switch, illuminating the small space. It was a nice house at first, with sweet pictures of Yugi's father and mother, with a younger Yugi in the center. But now, all Yugi could do was look at those pictures wistfully, having lost his mother all together and his normally happy father, who was nothing more than a abusive freak now.

Wincing as he dodged a piece of glass from a broken beer bottle, Malik shot up the steps after Yugi, who lead him towards an oddly colored door. It was red, which wasn't the odd thing about it. It had various kinds of paintings on it, and Malik's violet eyes trailed a blue swirl before it disappeared in more red paint. Noticing how that paint flaked oddly, he touched it and was horrified to find that it was not paint, but blood. Looking up at Yugi, he could see his normally bright face contorted with disgust. Gathering up his courage, the blonde Egyptian kicked the door open, not caring what happened to it, and he was sure Yugi didn't either.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, rushing over to his darker half, who looked pleased to see his lighter half again. Malik smiled a bit, touched by the scene, but quickly replaced it with a serious expression. Walking over, he bent down on one knee and examined the cuffs. Nodding his head once he understood the spell, he placed his hands in the center of the cuffs, in between Yami's hands. "Kaerb eht sniahc taht dinb." He recited, obviously having down this many times before. And just like that, the chains fell to the floor. "Thank you so much Malik!" Yugi thanked him gratefully, smiling even broader when Yami stood up.

Before Malik could reply, they heard a loud slam, which was most likely wood hitting wood. His father was home. Frantic, Yugi instructed the other two to rush towards the window, but his father was making fast progress up the steps. "Go!" Malik yelled, standing in a position that showed he had something up his sleeve. Nodding, Yami scooped up a protesting Yugi bridal style and jumped out of the window, landing on two feet and rushing towards Malik's house.

Turning his attention towards the impending doom, Malik put his hands together, prepared to cast a spell if needed. When the man arrived, he saw no Yami or Yugi, just one blonde kid. "Hmm, so you let them escape, did you?" Yugi's father said it as a statement, not a question. Malik hardened his face and gave no response other than moving into a more battle-friendly position. "Do you think you can possibly beat me boy?" He scoffed as if dully surprised, but the smirk on his face hinted he wanted a battle.

"Alright, bring it then." All of a sudden, a blinding light filled the room and Yugi's father was now holding a black blade, which glowed despite its color. Surprised but not moved by the impressive show of magic, Malik summoned something as well. But it wasn't a weapon. "Ekat em ot imay dna iugy!" A purple portal appeared in front of him, clearly startling the man behind it. Rushing into it and yelling "Esolc!", he fell through a tunnel of space and time before falling onto his very own couch, next to a startled looking Yugi and an expectant Yami.

"Sorry it took so long," Malik said as he stood up to lock the door. Even though Yugi's father didn't know who he was or where he was, with magic like that, it was possible he could track Yugi or Yami, which ever one he had a magical harness on. "Thanks again, Malik..." Yugi said sleepily, yawning loudly before going to rest in Yami's arms. Smiling, Malik pointed to a door down the hall, hinting that Yugi could sleep there. After Yami had deposited his little hikari onto a warm and safe bed, he decided to ask Malik some questions about that sick man's magic.

"Is it common?" Yami asked curiously.

Malik shook his head.

"That's just it. It's a common spell that I could've easily summoned at around five," Violet eyes darkened. "but it's magic is far stronger, meaning the weapon he summoned is stronger as well." Nodding his head in surprise, Yami pondered other questions to ask the blonde in front of him. "Anything else we should worry about?"

Malik thought, then nodded his head. "There was a strong sense of darkness within a normally harmless spell he used. It's the one he placed on your cuffs. Normally, I'd just say the word kaerb and they'd snap in half." His current scowl turned into a glare. "But it required much more of my magic than it should've, meaning the spell was altered." Yami frowned.

"I thought as much. My magic would've worked on it as well. I wondered why it didn't..." Yami raised an eyebrow. "But this means either he's been cursed or he practiced altering spells." Malik nodded his head. "Yes, it would seem so." The two's conversation was interrupted by the loud ringing of a phone, which Malik soon picked up.

_"Malik, is Yugi with you?"_

"Hey Ryou, and yes, he is."

_"Good." _Malik heard a relieved sigh. _"He told me about his father and all, and then he just hung up, and I was so worried-!"  
_

"He's alright, Ryou. Would you like to come over?"

_"Yes please. I mean, if it wouldn't be imposing or anything, and please tell me your yami isn't there..."_

Malik's face fell slightly, inwardly groaning at the 'reputation' his yami had earned.

"He is, but he won't hurt you because Isis is here for a bit."

Refraining from laughing when he heard a hesitant 'Mmmm', he said goodbye to the albino and put the phone back down.

* * *

"I hope Yugi is alright..." Ryou mumbled as he prepared to leave for Malik's house. Bakura was sleeping on the couch, and Ryou didn't have the heart to wake him up. He just looked so peaceful, which was extremely rare in Bakura's case. "I'll be back soon." He said softly, sending a sleeping Bakura one last smile before exiting the house.

Though it was very late, it was a very beautiful time of night, even in the city. Every thing seemed to be shining. Ryou paused in his steps, becoming fearful when a unknown man came towards him. Unknowingly, this was actually Yugi's father.

"Excuse me, but do you know Yugi Moto?(1)"

Ryou hesitated. He wasn't completely naive, and knew that there was a chance of this being Yugi's father.

"Um, yes, he's in my class." Ryou offered back with a fake chuckle. He hated how empty it sounded, and hoped this was indeed Yugi's father instead of some innocent teacher from school. The man smiled kindly. "I need to give him some papers he left at school." He informed Ryou, flicking out the papers from the palm of his hand.

This raised more suspicion in Ryou's brain. No teacher of theirs would ever go out this late, let alone past 9:00. It was a weekend, yes, but it still seemed extremely odd. Trying his best to reply politely, Ryou responded with: "Can you please do that tomorrow?" He knew how odd this was, especially if it was a teacher (but the doubt in his mind said otherwise).

Frowning, the man shook his head. "It's a project he's supposed to finish." An idea popped into Ryou's head. "What if I give the papers to him?" He suggested, knowing that if this was indeed a teacher-albeit an odd one-, he would give him the papers and they'd both be on their way.

"Alright, here you go."

The man handed the papers to Ryou and shook his hand in a way of thanks. Waving goodbye to him, Ryou continued walking down the street to Malik's house.

"Hello." Ryou said warily, shutting the door behind himself. "What happened?" asked Malik's voice from the kitchen. When the blonde had finally come out, Ryou decided to spill his story.

"A man stopped me and asked me if I knew Yugi. I told him he was in my class, but I didn't tell him that I knew him well." Malik and Yami looked so impressed, Ryou couldn't help but blush, continuing. "He said he needed to give Yugi some papers, and I asked him if he could do it tomorrow. The man said it was a project that he needed to finish, which I didn't believe because I didn't get a project at all. He did give me the papers though."

When Ryou had finished, he handed Malik the papers and watched him study them. Touching the papers with his hand, a purple light flashed and soon, nothing was in Malik's hand. "Malik, was that you?" Yami asked curiously, wondering if the blonde himself had caused the papers to disappear. Malik shook his head. "No, they did it on their own."

"Oh, and is it important that he shook my hand?" Ryou added, feeling slightly stupid for saying something like that. Nodding his head, Malik held up Ryou's hand and examined it. Wincing when Malik wrenched something off of it, all three of them looked at it curiously. It was some sort of little black box. "That certainly was Yugi's father, then?" Both nodded in response to the albino's question. But why on earth had he bugged their conversation? Yugi was asleep thankfully, so he might assume that Yugi wasn't with them.

Still, this raised far to many questions. They needed to wake Yugi up and move him somewhere else. Where, they did not know, but Yugi's father was slowly catching on to where he was, and they needed to prevent that as much as possible. Thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. Gulping and instructing the other two to hide, Malik walked over to the door and yanked it open. On the other side was a frowning-

* * *

**Yes, there is a freaking cliffhanger. Deal with it, I'm the writer. Oops, sorry, that was kinda mean wasn't it? But I'm always grumpy as shit when I'm sick, so I'll apologize for that in advance. I hope this chapter wasn't to random and that it made sense.**

**FAQ:**

**(1): This is technically the English spelling of Yugi's name. The Japanese being Yuugi Motou or Motou Yuugi. It was easier for those of us non-native speakers to understand.**

**Malik is the hikari, or the one that isn't hellbent on obliterating the whole universe, which is his yami's, who's name is usually Marik, intent.**

**For those who are utterly confused about Malik's 'magic' powers (which is sort of canon, it's just he uses a rod normally. Kinda?) and how they work, let me explain. Some might have already figured this out, but his spells aren't randomly generated words. He says what he wants to do, what he wants to happen, etc. backwards. If you're still confused, scroll upwards and examine the words carefully. Notice that when he created that portal, he yelled 'Esolc', which is just the word 'Close' backwards. I'm sorry if this was utterly confusing. So every time Malik uses magic, just remember he's saying the words backwards.**

**And for those wondering why I use no other female than Isis, it's because I hate them (I do like Mai, however). Each main female in every Yu-Gi-Oh! series I hate. They're all so freaking annoying, and they do literally nothing, which makes them useless and pointless characters. Plus they get in the way of every main shipping like Tea gets in the way of Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi). **

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So my cold is becoming better, just to inform you guys. Anyway, as I was eating my breakfast and watching every type of YuGiOh there ever was (GX, 5DS, The original. I can't find Zexal) I remembered I hadn't updated yet. So, here I am, as cheesy and stupid as it sounds. Oh, and my friend named Destiny wants me to start a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS fanfic after I update this, soooo... random stupid fact, but if you like this story you'll probably like it as well. Also, I injured my foot (it has a gash in it) so I can't walk on it for awhile. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do however own Yugi's father as he doesn't have one in the actual anime.**

**FAQ:**

**What pairings are in this fic?**

**Answer: Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi) is the main pairing. There also might be some Thiefshipping (Bakura x Malik), Angstshipping (Malik x Ryou), etc. but I don't really know yet. I am currently focusing on Yami and Yugi's relationship though in later chapters I will try to add other pairings.  
**

**Is Malik the yami in this fic?**

**Answer: No. He is the hikari, or the one who doesn't have really spiky DBZ style hair. xD**

**How frequently will you update?**

**Answer: My family only has one laptop right now other than my older brother's and my dad's (XD No, I don't have my own laptop), so I can't update that often. However, me and my little brother might get a laptop in April, so until then I probably will update either in the early afternoon or in the evening. Oh, and can you believe my little bro want's a Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon themed birthday? And guess who get's to plan it? Me! Yay! I'm gonna combine all the Yu-Gi-Oh series and Pokemon series for the ultimate 9th birthday party! Wait, 9th? OMG MY LITTLE BRO IS GETTING SO BIG! *sobs* I feel like a mother watching her child grow up. ;-;  
**

**Alrighty! That's it! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Good morning, Yugi!" Ryou said cheerfully as his small friend exited the bedroom he had taken residence in. Yugi's smile grew wider at the sight of Ryou. He hadn't known his other friend was around. It made him feel safer. "Good morning Ryou!" The purple eyed boy said with equal cheeriness, sitting down on a bar stool to watch Ryou cook. He truly was a wonderful chef. Especially, Yugi had noted, with sweets. "Where's Yami and Malik?" Yugi asked curiously, nodding his head in thanks when Ryou slid a mug of hot chocolate towards him.

"They're out getting some things back from your house."

Yugi noticed how worried Ryou sounded. He didn't blame him at all. "My father isn't there?" Ryou shook his head. That made Yugi feel better, but he couldn't help but feel worried for the two. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine!" Ryou said with a bright smile, sliding a plate in front of Yugi. It was packed with Yugi's favorite dessert; oven baked french toast (1). "Wow!" He exclaimed, quickly picking up the fork and poking at the toast, "Thank you Ryou!" The white haired boy nodded with a smile and continued to walked around the kitchen.

"Hello boys!" Came a cheerful but deep voice from the steps. It was feminine, but grown up and not from a child. "Hello, Miss Isis." They both said in response. She laughed and walked down the stairs completely, making her way into the living room. "Please, call me Isis. If you're Malik's good friends, you are my good friends." This made the two feel more comfortable and they nodded. "Mmm, something smells delicious!" The dark skinned woman exclaimed, walking into the kitchen as if to search for the source.

Ryou blushed heavily at the compliment, but Yugi was the one who spoke up, "Ryou makes wonderful french toast!" Isis nodded her head and gave a deeper whiff. "Yes, indeed he does. It smells wonderful!" It did smell very good. A perfect combination of cinnamon and sugar. Ryou's french toast tasted more like cake than actual french toast; it was what made it so heavenly.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing Malik and Yami. "You're back!" Ryou and Yugi said in unison, running over to the two. "Good morning Yugi, Ishizu." Malik said, smiling at his sister and friend before going upstairs. Yami noticed the quizzical faces that were being made by everyone in the room and smiled. "He's getting changed. While we were there some water splashed onto his clothes." They all nodded their heads and went into the kitchen to wait for the blonde.

"You must be Yami, Malik's other friend." Isis greeted Yugi's darker half, extending a chocolate brown hand adorned with jewelery. Yami nodded his head and shook the hand with his own. "The boy is quite lucky to have such nice friends." Isis remarked, standing up to fetch plates. As she grabbed the pottery, she continued talking. "Our father can get rather angry with him, and it is the reason for the many outbursts of anger he has. But he has been able to control himself quite well recently, and for that I thank you all."

"M-I mean, Isis?" Looking up, the young woman met eyes with Yugi curiously to show she was paying attention and for him to continue. "Why did Malik call you Ishizu?" The dark haired Egyptian smiled slightly at the question, not at all surprised. But before she could answer, a certain blonde answered for her. "It was my mother's name." Malik seated himself inbetween Isis and Ryou. "In Egypt, it was considered a form of blasphemy to name your child after an Egyptian god, so we called Isis 'Ishizu'(2) after my mother passed away in order to prevent her from being arrested or sentenced to death."

Nodding his head after getting his question answered, Yugi continued to eat along with those around him.

* * *

"Where's my dad?" asked Yugi as he walked towards his house together with Yami and Malik. Ryou hadn't come in case there was fighting of some sort. Yugi himself had actually only come because he was going to get his own belongings. "He's at work right now." Yami answered as they looked at the empty driveway to Yugi's house. "What are we doing again?" Yugi fired his other question, this one worrying him more than the previous one.

"You're going to collect the stuff you need like clothing, while Yami and I search for any magically-created items, like those-" The blonde cut himself off, not wanting to bring up some sort of bad memory Yugi had of torture by saying the word 'cuffs'. Yugi nodded and walked into the dark house (AN: Sounds like 'dark horse'. Hehehee) and headed straight for his room. It was extremely messy, like someone had ransacked it. Yugi tossed the dirty clothing aside and searched through clean clothes. After he'd found some, he quickly looked around for his school backpack.

"Yami, look at this." Malik beckoned Yami over to his side. Looking over the blonde's shoulder, he gasped in surprise. It was Yugi's father's bag of 'toys'. It was filled with various things, none of which Yami wanted the pleasure of naming. "They're all reacting to my magic." Malik whispered softly, shaking the contents onto the floor. The 'things' were so dirty, they didn't even gleam or shine. What they were dirty with, neither wanted to know.

"What should we do?" Yami whispered back, glaring at the disgusting 'toys'. Malik shrugged at first, then studied the objects carefully before deciding their fate. "Considering they're made with magic, we probably should destroy them." Nodding his head, Yami raised his hands in front of a pile of 'toys' and focused on the spell. Soon, it a matter of minutes, the pile was nothing but grains of sand of some sort.

"What's that?"

Turning their heads around, Malik and Yami saw Yugi holding his school backpack, which was bulkier than usual as it was filled with clothes. "Just something we destroyed with magic." Malik explained hesitantly, exchanging a quick glance with Yami. It was best Yugi didn't know about what had been in that bag. He could get slightly unstable and they needed him to be strong.

Exiting just as quickly as they entered, the trio ran down the street, away from Yugi's house. Little did they know, that someone had watched them the whole time.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know it's dang short! But I have a good reason! Alright, so, I got up extra early so I could update all of my fanfiction-and as I said earlier, start a new one- but my brother has to go to college/some tests and stuff today, so my mom will have to use the laptop I'm currently using. *sobs* **

**R&amp;R!**

**And please don't get pissed at me for it being short and making no sense! I'm still sick, my other brother's sick, my little brother's sick, and my brother (I have 3 brothers xD) also has his hockey championship this weekend, so don't expect updates then.**

**(1)-I was never one for French Toast until I tried the oven-baked version. It's really good XD I know Ryou is British, but that doesn't take away the ability of him cooking french toast. FYI, Britain is in Europe (Like you guys didn't know) and the desserts they have there are usually dessert from France.**

**(2)- He he he, that long story about Isis's name isn't really true. Ishizu is just her name in Japanese for those who are confused. Sorry!**

**Un-beta'd, so ignore mistakes. This girlie can't think straight right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning my lovely people! Alright, so it took me about 2 hours to finish writing this extra long chapter, but I did it all for you guys! It's a form of an apology, I suppose, for my lack of updating. I realize I updated yesterday but that chapter was hardly that, a chapter. It was extremely short. Sorry about that! *sheepish grin* Anyway, I'm going to be traveling out of town later this afternoon and I'll either be back tomorrow or Sunday, but I don't know. It's my brothers Hockey Championship and stuff so it depends on how well he does.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, why the hell am I on a site called FANfiction? Think again suing-happy people, because I'm a FAN and not the creator.**

* * *

They-they meaning Malik, Yugi, and Yami- didn't expect to find a crying Ryou being comforted by a sympathetic Isis when they arrived at Malik's house. Their albino friend had had perfect composure before they left, and now he was nothing but a sobbing mess. "What happened, Ishizu?" Malik asked with a frown, sitting down on the other side of Ryou so he could comfort him as well. Surprisingly, the Egyptian woman shrugged. "I don't really know," She scowled, marring her beautiful features. "but I heard him all the way from upstairs. It deeply upset him."

The crying white-haired boy wasn't in any shape to talk or answer questions, so they decided to do a bit of investigating on their own. Scanning the floor with his eyes, Yami noticed a discarded phone which looked like someone had just thrown it onto the ground without in recognition. Picking it up, he examined it before tapping 'recent calls'. He heard a cry of anguish and turned around to see Ryou shaking his head and pointing to the phone.

Noticing this, the Pharoah's eyes narrowed. "Someone must've called him." Malik and Yugi nodded their heads in agreement, all the while watching Ryou to make sure he was OK. "Let's take this upstairs so Ryou doesn't have to hear it again." Yugi suggested softly, giving his British friend a pat on the back. Malik nodded and stood up, walking towards the stairs. Yami and Yugi quickly followed whereas Isis remained with Ryou to comfort him should he have a breakdown.

Yami carefully hit the 'recent call' button as he'd planned to do earlier and glanced at the list. "I don't know this number, though I'm not surprised." He handed the phone to Malik, who denied knowing it as well. The blonde then gave it to Yugi, who carefully examined the number only to drop the device in astonishment. "Yugi?" Yami asked slowly, watching his lighter half carefully. His aibou seemed surprised and worried. Yugi took a deep breath before closing his eyes and saying, "That's my father's phone number."

The silence in the room was far worse than anything anybody could've said. "Why would dad call...?" Yugi mumbled aloud, looking at the number again with slight hatred. A startled gasp broke the short silence that followed Yugi's sentence. Surprised, both Yami and Yugi looked at Malik in expectation. The blonde looked pleased, but slightly worried at the same time. "That phone records calls," He explained. Then he frowned. "But if he called me, it means he either knows that I'm friends with Yugi or that he knows..." Malik trailed off, far to scared to finish the sentence.

Yami shook his head and offered Malik a smile that he didn't show often. "Let's just listen to the call before we assume the worst." The younger two nodded their heads and quickly sat down Indian-style (cross-legged) on the floor. Yami found the most recent call, and with a thumbs up from the other two in the room, hit the play button.

_"Hello there. Whoever is listening to this, I know Yugi's with you."_

Gasps rose from everyone's lips. So he did know!

_**"W-Who are you?"**_

That was probably Ryou, judging by the mellow kind tone he always had along with the accent.

_"Well, I was just Yugi's nightmare, but I might just invade your dreams as well. Wouldn't that be fun?"_

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was trying to intimidate and scare Ryou into talking. Malik and Yugi seemed to realize this as well and tensed nervously.

_**"You leave Yugi alone!"**_

The trio was startled by these words was saying the least. It did bring a smile to their faces, knowing Ryou would always stick with his friends, no matter how fragile and timid he may seem.

_"And you, stop messing with my business."_

Frowns replaced the smiles, and even Yugi was shaking in slight anger. No wonder Ryou was so traumatized!

_**"W-What?"**_

_"I said, stop meddling with my business!"_

_**"B-But I'm n-not!"**_

_"Tell me where my Yugi is!" _

_**"I-I don't know!"**_

_"Will you tell me or will I have to force it out of you?!" _

_**"I r-really d-don't k-know!"**_

At this point, the call had ended. The silence was deafening. Malik had his nose wrinkled in pure disgust at the man's actions, whereas Yami was extremely angry at the words the man had used. Yugi, on the other hand, looked sad, angry, and upset all in one. Malik noticed this and quickly told the boy it wasn't his fault. "How can you say that, Malik?" Yugi asked with an angry sigh. "Ryou wouldn't be sobbing if it weren't for me."

They heard a familiar soft voice coming from behind them, "Don't worry, I'm fine now." It was indeed Ryou himself, and though he still had the fresh trails of tears shining off his pale cheeks, they were no longer seeping out of his large and soft eyes. "I'm sorry, Ryou." Yugi apologized softly, pointing towards the phone call. Ryou shook his head and gave a weak smile. "As I said before, I'm fine now Yugi. Don't worry." At this point, everyone knew that the option that would help them the most was asking Ryou questions.

Luckily, the British boy was one step ahead of them and dug in his pocket, slowly pulling out a folded note. "He left this at the front porch of a house nearby your house, Yugi. He probably thought it was mine." Yugi nodded and accepted the note, though he simply passed it on to Yami from there. His darker half slowly unfolded the note and quickly scanned the words. His reaction was incredibly startling for those around him. His teeth clashed together in a snarl, his eyes were narrowed, fists balled up at his hips. Yami was extremely angry at whatever this note said.

Hesitantly, Malik grabbed the note himself and studied it. His face was slightly angry, but more surprised and upset. "What does it say?" Ryou whispered, obviously unsure as to whether he wanted to hear it or not. The blonde Egyptian gave a small sigh and laid the note in front of both Ryou and Yugi. Both peered at it and gasped in surprise.

The note read:

_Despite our earlier phone call, I'm hoping we can become friends? Oh yes, that would be fun, wouldn't it? Now Yugi, I know you and your friends-along with your little boyfriend- are probably sitting around this note and reading it. I have some words for you, young man. Come back to me, today, or more than you is going to get involved. And I mean it. I've watched your little friends, Yugi. They don't deserve you. They don't even deserve to walk this Earth, in my opinion. You love your father more than them, don't you, little one?_

By the time the note had finished being read, Ryou was sobbing once again and was quickly cuddled by an equally upset Malik, while Yugi just stared at it in surprise before realizing what it had just said. "I have to go." He whispered quickly, shooting up from the floor but promptly pulled back down by Yami, who shook his head. "Trust me Yugi," The former Pharoah spit on the ground, "it's a trap. Don't go back." Yugi, for the first time in his life, looked hesitant towards his darker half's words. He really didn't want anyone else involved in this mess. Especially Ryou, who seemed to take it far harder than the rest of them.

"Yami." The yami turned and faced Malik, who looked unsettled and upset. "Can I...talk with you?" Yami nodded his head and they walked into the corner of the large room, leaving Yugi to care for Ryou. "About that note..." Malik began softly, holding the very piece of paper in his tanned hands. Yami glanced at it before looking at Malik's concerned face once more. "It's some sort of magic in it, which doesn't surprise me." He began to look even more worried, to the point of actually sweating. "But the magic contains poison in it. We're going to have to watch Ryou carefully."

"What?!" Yami exclaimed, utterly furious at such a thing. The blonde gave a small nod. "It isn't life threatening. But the one who cast the magic has the ability to give Ryou..." Malik's violet eyes left Yami's angry red ones to look at a nearby wall, "Attacks. So for instance, his stomach might begin hurting and he has to sit down." Yugi, who'd overheard the whole conversation looked up at the other two in sheer worry. "Is it permanent?" He asked softly, dreading the 'yes' that he felt would come from Malik's lips. Thankfully, the blonde shook his head a firm 'no'.

"We just have to break the spell." Malik informed them with a wary and tired face, hinting that the task wasn't as easy as it sounded, but Yami and Yugi knew good and well Malik would go to great lengths to help his friends, especially Ryou as he was the frailest of the bunch. Yugi had thought the same way, and though he himself was concerned soft and easily breakable, Ryou was more delicate than a piece of blown-up sugar(1), one little touch and he'd shatter into pieces. Speaking of the him, the albino had recovered-outwardly, anyway- from the note's rather startling words and had walked over to the rest of them.

"So, what do we do?" He asked quietly, soft brown eyes meeting nothing but the floor. None of them actually had any true idea about what to do next, but whatever it was, it was going to be against Yugi's dreaded father.

* * *

"Alright, does anyone want anything?" Ryou asked, his normally cheery attitude back as usual. He was apparently going to the store to get things for dinner. Malik stood up and walked over to his friend, clamping a hand onto his shoulder. "Ryou, I don't want you to go alone. It's to dangerous." Nodding, the albino gave a small smile. Malik going with him did make him feel far more at ease. "Alright, goodbye Yami and Yugi!" Ryou said with a kind wave before exiting the room. Malik gave a small giggle when he saw his sister sign, 'I'm watching you' before he went out the door. It comforted him that she was indeed watching him, however.

They actually went in and went out without any trouble, which was good, but something was giving Malik an unsettled feeling. The note's words were haunting his brain, and he couldn't help but dart his eyes around and scan the streets for a suspicious character or two. Ryou noticed this and stopped walking, pale face full of worry. "Malik, what's wrong?" He asked nervously, stepping slightly closer to his friend. Malik shook his head and continued walking, berating himself for acting so foolish and scared.

They were almost at Yugi's house, when 'it' happened. A bright circle of magic appeared in front of them. Malik cried out in surprise but quickly recovered, instinctively shielding Ryou with his own person. A man, whom Malik recognized as Yugi's father, stepped out with a grin on his face. It took the two a few moments to realize they were no longer on a sidewalk, but in the alleyway near Yugi's house. "I knew it." The man spoke, still grinning widely. He was holding the same black sword he'd used before, but hadn't had a chance to use it before.

As he advanced, Malik mumbled a quick spell, but instead of casting magic, he fell to the ground, panting and holding his stomach in pain. Ryou looked down at him worriedly, kneeling in order to asses his injuries. "Malik, are you alright?!" The whitette asked, his voice suggesting he was already near tears. Malik gave a wheeze which was meant to be a 'yes' and lifted his head defiantly. He wasn't just going to let this man hurt Yugi, Ryou, or himself. The blonde forced himself off of the ground, resuming his protective stance.

"So, did my spell work?" The man faked a hopeful expression. "I hope so!" For the first time in his life, Malik actually saw Ryou _glare _at someone. Due to the normally calm and sweet attitude front he possessed, Ryou seemed incapable of showing anything related to the emotion known as anger. "You're so cruel and heartless," Ryou announced, standing up straight and meeting the man's eye. "that you would abuse your own son?" The man laughed at this show of bravado. It wasn't all that unsuspected in his mind.

"Oh, I thought you were the weak one." The man confessed, shaking his head and lowering it, though you could tell he was still grinning broadly. "I thought you always cowered when everyone else stood up. I thought you ran in fear when others stayed to fight. I thought you sob and cry at every little thing." Malik snarled at the man's usage of words, but it was far to late. Ryou sank to the ground, covering his face with his heads, mumbling 'You're right' over and over again. Angry at what the disgusting excuse for a man had said to his friend, Malik sent an icy glare in his direction.

"You disgust me." Malik growled, arm still over draped over his stomach. The man laughed heartily. It was deep and empty, sending anyone who heard it into a fit of shuttering. "Oh, and you, the one with the Pharoah's secret on your back?" Malik's glare dropped and was promptly replaced with a startled expression. Ryou uncovered his eyes and looked up at his blonde friend, remembering the 'tattoos' which were actually burns that had been on his back. "That burning sensation you felt before, I'll make you feel again." The evil glint in the man's eye backed his statement up.

"Something's wrong!" Isis exclaimed suddenly, rising from her chair and turning to Yami and Yugi. "With Malik and Ryou?" Yugi spoke up, voice full of concern. Nodding her head, the dark skinned woman instructed Yami to stay home and protect Yugi should whatever was affecting her brother and Ryou come there. Isis bolted out of the door, slamming it behind herself for the first time in her life. She rushed down the sidewalk, hastily apologizing to whom ever she collided with, and ran towards the source of Malik's weakening magic.

She'd sworn to her mother she would protect her little brother. The big sister instinct had only increased when he'd gotten those wretched burns on his back. She knew how important that white haired boy was to him as well, and felt the same way towards him. Those weak and frail reached out to Isis, and she had never been able to turn her back to someone like that. "Malik and Ryou, I pray to the Gods you're both alright..." She murmured, eyes focused on the path ahead of her.

Even if it meant her death, she'd protect those she cared about most.

* * *

"Stay," Malik wheezed again, "back." He grunted as another wave of magic hit him mercilessly, the purple matter spreading through his system and weakening him. But he would not, and could not, give up. Not with Ryou here and not with Yugi somewhere else. "I said, STAY BACK!" Malik yelled the last two words in a sudden rush of adrenaline, kicking Yugi's father square in the chest.

Surprised, the man stumbled backwards, eyes flashing with angers. "You're going to regret that, boy." Malik ignored the threat and remained defensive, putting his weight on one limb in a fighting stance. To his utter surprise, he found himself being lifted off of the ground. "Malik!" Ryou cried out, trying to reach the outstretched tanned hand that was extended towards him. The man laughed and did the same to Ryou, constricting him as well as Malik with purple rings of magic. As the man advanced with his sword, Malik could feel Isis's presence coming nearer and nearer.

"Please hurry, sister..."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, Yugi's father is a dick biscuit to the extreme! o_o Cliffy, btw. Oh the dramaaaaaaaaaa**

**(1) For those who don't know what this is, Google it and you'll understand perfectly. It's hard to explain, but when you heat sugar and mold it, it becomes this syrup which hardens. When barely touched, it will break very easily.**

**Oh, and I know I sort of laid the Angstshipping on a lot (Malik x Ryou=Angstshipping), but it's because it's such a rare pairing and I happen to find it cute. Of course, any Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi pairing is something I find cute. Anyway I hope you semi-enjoyed this chapter and remember, please be kind in the reviews!**

**R&amp;R, and I'll see you guys in a few days! (I might be able to get on while I'm there, but if I do the chapter won't be very long)**


	5. Chapter 5

**O3O Hello my lovely peoples! It is I, the not-so-likeable-authoress! *bows* Anyway, I'm getting a bunch of snow where I live so I might not be able to update a lot due to poor internet, so this chapter is as short as I am in real life. Which, actually, isn't that short. My family is tall, sooo... There goes my metaphor. ;-;  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no owno Yu-Gi-Oh! K-K-Kawaii! (If no one sees what I did there, I will get extremely pissed. VERY VERY PISSED)**

**Hubba bubba bubble gum, hubba bubba bubble gum, hubba bubba bubble gum- Wait, why the hell were you reading that?!**

**ONWARD, MY RANDOM LAMBS, ONWARDDDDDD**

* * *

Yugi let out a long, tired sigh. At that moment, if Yami or his friends didn't exist, he probably would've killed himself. All of the pressure, pain, and burden he was putting on his friends was such a cruel thing to do and he felt as if he didn't deserve to live.

"Aibou. You alright?"

Yami's deep and comforting voice healed those wounds a little, but it couldn't take away from what he actually felt. "I'm fine..." Yugi replied softly, eyes meeting the floor. He knew Yami didn't believe him, so the effort was pretty much wasted, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit how upset and angry he was at himself. Ever since that incident with his father, Yugi had become this way. And Yami knew the exact reason why Yugi hated that incident so much.

He'd hate it even more if he knew what really happened.

Yami had kept the 'deeper' things that had happened during that time a secret. He loved his aibou, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell him something so...horrific.

"Yugi, I'm the one who should be saying that."

Yugi looked up at his partner, surprised.

"You know that I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. You were at school."

At this, the younger boy let out another sigh. Yami was technically right. He himself couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened. Though it helped, Yugi still felt responsible for many things regarding the situations his father had created.

Ryou had _sobbed_.

Malik got _injured_.(1)

And Yami...Yugi quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

* * *

"Sister!" Malik cried out, magic draining from him in frightening speed. Isis panted to catch her breath before facing Yugi's father. The woman's eyes burned with rising anger, knowing the pain of having your magic extracted from you. On a scale of 1 to 10, it hurt like a _15_. "How do you know that spell?!" Isis demanded, quickly sliding in front of her younger brother and his white haired friend in order to protect them.

Yugi's father seemed slightly surprised, but quickly regained his composure. "That's for me to know, and you to never know." Was the simple and saucy reply. Isis growled, her anger close to out of control. When someone touched her brother in the slightest, they'd feel her normal anger. Perhaps a punch to the face. But if they inflicted _pain _on him? Her anger put a raging bull's to utter shame.

"Ishizu." At her brother's voice, the woman turned her head. Malik looked exhausted and in pain, which sent spikes of anger through Isis's once-calm heart. "Yes, brother?" She responded, dully noting that the man behind her was eagerly listening to their talking. "If you're going to free us, free Ryou first." The Egyptian boy instructed, lifting a finger to point to the boy next to him. Ryou's expression was twisted with pain.

"Alright, younger brother." Isis answered softly and gave a slight bow before turning back around. Almost instantly, the anger and rage in her eyes returned. The man noticed this and chuckled, but not at the woman in front of him, rather the blonde behind her.

"So," He chuckled again, "Even though your going through ten times what he is, you still request to save him first." Malik knew this was a silent 'Why is that?' or 'What is he to you?', but he refused to answer those questions. Worse might befall the British boy if he answered. But before he could possibly reply, Isis summoned her Egyptian magic, and the rings around him cracked.

Malik was about to yell that she was meant to help Ryou first, but to his surprise, he found the albino already on the ground and scooting closer to him. "Are you alright?" Was Ryou's first question, and he sounded genuinely concerned and worried. Malik nodded his head, though this was obviously a lie, and Ryou flashed a weak smile. Isis glowed a bright yellow, and a circle of magic appeared.

To the normal eye, she was getting ready to duel (A/N: *cough cough* Not with cards.). But an eye who'd preformed this spell many times before, she was summoning someone else. But who? Malik studied the circle, trying to make out the being who was inside it. Who could it be...?

* * *

**It ain't my fault it's short! The internet sucks and a chapter of 'large capacity' wouldn't upload, so I shortened it. Don't worry, I've got the other half so this should be updated within the week, but it's not a promise. Sorry ;-;**

**R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! *sheepish face* Alright alright! I know I've been inconsistent with updating, but I've got a friend here to help kick my ass and remind me. Anna, say hi!**

**Anna: Heya.**

**Melody: Anyways, she doesn't have an account on here but she does on AO3/Archive of Our Own, so check her out. Her username is AnnaDestiny. She loves Yu-Gi-Oh! just as much as I do.**

**Anna: We also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *sobs***

**Melody: *sobs with her***

**Warning(s): Language, slight violence, the usual.**

**Melody: Oh, and another reason I haven't written recently is because I briefly lost inspiration for this story. Another words, I didn't know where I'd go with it. **

**Anna: But now she does, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Battle me, I wish to see your power!" Isis commanded with a flourish of her arms, summoning weapons of her choice.

That statement was an actual lie. Isis had no wish to battle, or even be near this man. She simply wanted to protect her brother, his friend, and do-away with those who got in her way of doing so. It was actually a stall for time ploy, which she'd set into motion the moment she felt Yami's presence nearing.

"Do you, now?" Yugi's father asked with a smile. "Well, perhaps I can put on a little show for you."

Isis tried to ignore the way he said 'show' so menacingly, but it lingered it her mind. Was she going to affect the younger ones behind her? Realizing this was a major possibility, Isis quickly mentioned this to Yugi's father.

"Only if you do not touch Malik and Ryou." The Egyptian woman said firmly.

Yugi's father pondered this. He didn't know Isis well, but after seeing how she acted towards the blonde kid, he knew they were siblings. Also, even if he said he wouldn't touch them, this woman was wise and knew better. She'd probably put up an energy draining barrier in order to protect them.

"And what if I do?" Was the man's mocking reply.

Isis snarled, but quickly heeded her brother's words of not letting her anger affect her. She needed focus on her magic, not her emotions (A/N: No this isn't a Frozen reference.), if she wanted to beat this man to a pulp. Using the anger as an energy, Isis formed a magical shield and instructed it to wrap itself around Malik and Ryou.

The man in front of her didn't look the least bit surprised, and Isis didn't expect him too. It was an obvious move given her protective nature. Luckily, the creation of the shield distracted Yugi's father long enough to allow a blast of magic to knock him in the back, sending him sprawling deeper down the alley way.

A familiar figure, one Isis had grown to both love and hate at the same time, emerged from the shadows.

"Yami no Yugi(1)." Isis whispered, bowing as a show of thanks.

Yami shook his head, silently hinting a thanks wasn't needed. Though Yami's magic had knocked the bastard backwards, that didn't mean they were home free yet.

Speaking of home, Yami remembered Yugi was home, by himself. He hadn't wanted to leave his aibou but he'd no choice in the matter, especially since Yugi made him go. Telepathically, he instructed Malik to take Ryou and himself back to Ryou's house, considering the chance of survival of the two during a magical battle was slim.

As soon as the youngest two were gone, Yami and Isis quickly focused their power on Yugi's father, who'd recently risen and summoned his signature black sword, which glowed with an un-earthly and unsettling light. The aura of power coming from the sword wasn't very helpful, because it meant they'd have to use very strong magic in order to have a ghost of a chance (A/N: Yes the is a YGO abridged reference xD) against Yugi's father.

"Are you ready to duel?" The sick man asked, grinning as he twirled the swords between his fingers in a flourishing manner.

Isis let out a scoff, "Flourishing doesn't scare this woman."

Yami couldn't help but smile at Isis's defiant words. She was like a nicer, female version of Bakura. Unrelenting, determined to a point, and had no problem in smack-talking during fights, though unlike Bakura she had a harder time keeping her anger in check. That was unsurprising, considering Isis was so-very protective of the ones around her and those who harmed them angered her.

"Well, perhaps my Shadow Mist(2) sword shall?" The man offered, extending the black sword out as if he was showing it off.

Isis's face remained blank and cold, hinting she was in no mood for games. If the man wanted to fight, so be it, but she had no time to listen to him ramble on &amp; on about how powerful the swords he used were.

Judging by Yami's facial expression, he felt the same way.

* * *

"Malik! Ryou! You're both alright!" Yugi exclaimed elatedly, vaulting the couch to run over to his two friends.

Brief smiles came and went across their faces, which immediately worried Yugi. He was also worried over the fact that Yami was not with them, and neither was Isis.

"They're...still battling." Malik said quietly, guessing that Yugi was wondering where his sister and Yami were.

Yugi didn't seem to take this very well, but he tried to let himself be a bit more relaxed. Yami could handle himself, and though he'd never seen her fight, Yugi was sure Isis could fight well alongside him.

"Are you two hurt in anyway?" asked Yugi as he watched both sit down slowly.

"I'm...f-fine." Malik responded with a forced smile, though the way he grunted and sounded strained worried Yugi. Was his friend alright? It didn't look like it.

"No you're not!" Ryou protested, speaking Yugi's mind. "You had your magic drained and now you're hurt..." The albino looked down guiltily as if this was all his fault, something both he and Yugi had a habit of doing.

"Ryou. One, it isn't your fault." Yugi stood up and walked over to the two, opening the First Aid kit. "And Malik, I'm going to see if I can treat you."

The blonde looked skeptical. A magic inflicted injury wasn't so easily fixed, but Yugi was only trying to help. But Ryou was more frail than he was, which lead him to ask the British boy if he himself was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." He responded with a smile, then he winced. "Just a little sore."

Malik scowled. This wasn't the answer he'd hoped to hear. If Ryou felt sore, that meant that those magic rings had squeezed him tighter than he'd let on. Ryou's wounds were easily treated, but his own wounds would have to wait for Isis.

"Yugi, can you...help Ryou first?" Malik asked, pausing in the middle of his sentence as he felt slightly embarrassed.

"Of course!" Yugi replied with a large smile.

Just when the boy was cutting the bandages, two familiar figures bolted through the door and it was quickly shut.

"Ishizu!" Malik cried out happily, having been worried about his older sister. The young lady smiled and quickly rushed to hug Malik, which surprised him, but he did not break away.

Similar to Malik, Yugi rushed up to Yami and gave him a big, tight hug. "I was really worried about you." Yugi whispered softly, trying to keep tears of gladness from trickling down his cheeks.

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm alright, so don't be worried anymore, okay?" His aibou nodded and allowed a smile to drift across his face.

"But what about my father?" The boy asked, not really concerned for the man's well-being, just concerned for that of his friend's. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

The older boy chewed his lips thoughtfully. Yugi's father was still alive, yes, but perhaps this wasn't the best time to tell Yugi where he was. Despite the oddity of Yami's thoughts, he wanted Yugi to be carefree and happy, instead of constantly crouching in a corner waiting for the man to leave.

"Yami?"

"We actually don't know. He disappeared."

The room, which had been full of chatting a moment ago, fell silent.

So Yugi's father was still alive?

* * *

**Anna isn't here by the time I finished this so it's just me, Melody. Anyways! Erm, a quick little reminder: I'm going out of town tomorrow-aka Wednesday, March 4th- and won't be back until at least Sunday, so don't expect huge or long updates during that time. Sorry, but I can't help it, it's not me it's my family. x3  
**

**R&amp;R! Please be nice in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll get straight to the excuses. I was out of town. And my stomach is acting like a raging bull. Another words, it hurts. But besides that here is Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I have to go update my other fics and have no time to write a Disclaimer. Actually, I just don't want to...**

* * *

Yugi's father still being alive wasn't exactly stunning news, but it was something no one wanted to hear. If the man himself was still alive, Yugi &amp; Yami were still in danger, as well as all those Yugi knew and loved. But how were they supposed to defeat a man with such incredible magic skills? It was near impossible, but there was nothing that said they could not try.

"What ways are there to defeat him?" asked Yugi, breaking the solemn silence.

"If we had enough magic," Malik mused, "possible a sentence to the Eclipse Realm." The blonde had forgotten that not everyone in this room was wary of magic terms, so he quickly continued in explanation.

"The Eclipse Realm is like Bakura's Shadow Realm. The only difference truly being that it requires multiple people just to send one person into the Realm itself."

There was one dreaded question to be raised after this sentence, but no one wanted to speak it. Malik had said 'multiple people', but how many exactly was 'multiple'? Only the blonde himself, his sister, and Yami knew magic, and that was only three. How many would they need?

Noticing the question was heavy on everyone's minds, Malik let out a sigh. "It takes four."

Silence cupped the room in it's hand once more.

Though the answer had been obvious, it still wasn't something anyone wanted to accept. If it took four, how were they supposed to do it? Any other magic bearing being wasn't among them besides the obvious three. Yugi and Ryou couldn't just _learn _magic. It was a developed skill that took years to perfect. And something as major as sentencing someone to a Realm took lots of magic, so a beginner couldn't help at all.

"Kura."

This time, Ryou's voice broke through the silence.

Everyone looked at him quizzically. They knew who the nickname implied, but would _he_ really help _them?_ He was Yami's rival! There was no way he'd stoop so low, at least in his case.

Noticing everyone's questionable faces, Ryou shook his head. "Bakura would help, trust me." Ryou continued despite the still hesitant faces. "Though he isn't exactly Yami in terms of justice, he despises abuse. Because, back in Ancient Egypt, he went through it himself."

This stunned everyone, and the faces quickly dropped into something more serious and attentive.

"You know that long scar, just below one of his eyes? The one he had as Thief King? Well...That's where it came from." The albino's normally smiling face was dead serious. "I've watched him. One time, a father was beating his son in an alley way. And not only did he save the boy, but he fed him and even tended to previous wounds."

The latter part of Ryou's short speech stunned everyone once more. Bakura, actually _helped _someone? Though Ryou's story did chip at their hearts, Bakura was still Bakura, and held a grudge against Yami, and therefore probably wouldn't help. At least, of his own accord.

"Let me ask him." Ryou pleaded, eyes skimming everyone in the room's faces.

It was true, Bakura wasn't a saint. But they needed help, and if he was their last resort, so be it.

* * *

**(A/N: This is Ryou and Bakura talking through mind link. I'm not 100% sure if they canonically have one, but it doesn't really matter as this is only fan made.)**

_**"Kura-"**  
_

_"Yadonoshi(1), I'm busy." _

**_"I know and I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a favor to ask of you."_**

_"You should know by now I don't take favors, Ryou."  
_

**_"Please just listen."_**

_"Fine, but realize there is a low chance of me agreeing to it."  
_

**_"Thank__ you."_**

_"Hn."_

**_"Yugi's father is abusing him. But besides that, Yugi's father also possesses the same type of magic you do."_**

_"Well, that's a surprise."  
_

**_"And we need help to banish him to the...Eclipse Realm, I believe?"_**

_"Hn, I knew it. You need to go through such drastic measures just for one man? Pathetic."_

**_"Kura, please! Yugi's been through a lot and-"_**

_"And what of that bastard of a Pharaoh? Is he letting his precious little aibou get hurt and abused?" _

**_"Bakura. Don't refer to Yami in such a rude way."_**

_"I can and will refer to anyone as I like. And what of my question, Yadonoshi?" _

**_"No, he isn't. He's taking most of the 'punishment' for Yugi."_**

_"Hmph, figured."  
_

**_"So, will you help? Please?"  
_**_"Fine, but only on one condition." _

**_"Yes, anything!"_**

_"You let me go into the realm afterwards and deal with this man." _

**_"You will be able to exit the realm, right?"_**

_"Yes. Now leave me, I'm eating."  
_

**_"Of course, and thank you Kura! I knew I could count on you!"_**

_"Hn, just go, Ryou." _

* * *

Those in the room knew it had gone well, due to the widening smile on Ryou's face. Bakura had actually said yes?! It was crazy to imagine, but it was obviously true. He'd said yes.

"So, Bakura actually said...?" Isis trailed off, her own lips turning upwards.

Ryou nodded his head rapidly, then he scowled slightly. "Not before insulting Yami, sadly."

This emitted a growl from Yami, but it only made Yugi laughed and pat his twin on the back. All in all, the situation had looked dire, but now it was lightening up just a bit.

"We should celebrate Bakura actually cooperating for once." Malik suggested, smiling as well. Excluding Yami, everyone in the room was smiling. Especially Yugi, who had not done it in so long. It felt good to smile.

"Yes, but how?" Yugi asked curiously, wondering if the darker version of his white-haired friend was going to take part in it.

"I could cook a big dinner." Isis offered.

Everyone-having tasted Isis's skillful cooking-rapidly nodded their heads. The Egyptian woman smiled and stood up, walking quickly towards the kitchen. Ryou and Malik eventually stood up to go decorate, and Yugi figured he should go help, but not before speaking with Yami.

"Yami, I wanted to thank you."

"For what, Aibou?"

"For always being by my side when I need you. I don't care if that's not every second. But every time I feel hurt, sad, or alone...you're with me."

Yami smiled, but his eyes widened in surprise when he felt a soft peck on his lips. But all he saw was a quick smile from Yugi before the younger ran off to go assist his friends.

Unbeknownst to Yami, Isis had watched the whole episode, and had since then seated herself on the couch across from Yami.

"He loves you." The woman said softly, a hint of sadness lingering in her voice.

Yami nodded his head.

"Do you love him?" Isis asked, her voice once again soft and low.

"Yes." Was Yami's sure response.

"I wish Malik could've had that kind of love." Isis said wistfully, almost seemingly jealous. "His father always picked on him, and it didn't help when he got those disgusting scars engraved on his back."

Once again, Yami nodded his head, sympathy leaking into his heart. Every time he saw Yugi, the duelist had wanted nothing more than to make his aibou perfectly happy and cheerful.

"He didn't have any friends either, because of his shockingly bright blonde hair. The reasons keep abounding as to why Malik used to act so cold." Isis's eyes grew tears, but they weren't caused by sadness. She turned to Yami, and bowed her head. "Thank you, for preventing Yugi from sharing this fate. And because of this prevention, Yugi was able to open Malik's heart."

"And why do you think your little aibou is not cold and hateful?" Questioned the Egyptian woman. "It's because of you. Your constant love and devotion is keeping this child from doing things he'll regret." Isis's smile widened. "Be proud of yourself for once, Pharaoh."

With that, Isis stood up and left, leaving Yami to ponder her words. Perhaps she was right. Considering all Yugi had been through, there wasn't any reason for him not to turn cold and hateful. A warm feeling fluttered through his heart, knowing that he was the cause for Yugi's smile.

* * *

**Awwwww! That was so sweeeeet! Okay, first off, I know I kinda gave Bakura a tragic story, but I was forced too by the plot bunnies. Anyways, I needed someone else with magic and Marik certainly wouldn't help, so...Kura won the job.  
**

**Bakura: Since when would I help them?**

**Melody: Since now. *insert Troll face***

**(1) Yadonoshi is Bakura's nickname for Ryou. It means 'Respectable Landlord'. **

**This chapter is lighthearted because I felt as if I needed to give those in the fic a break. I mean, I did put em' through some pretty rough shit. xD And thank you, Isis, for your awesome speech! You're the only girl in YGO I don't dislike.**

**Isis: You're welcome. And readers, please review.**

**Melody: Yes, that's right! Please review but be nice in the reviews.**

**R&amp;R!**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! Please read this!

**Hi everyone. This is Anna, Melody's best friend in real life. Recently, someone close to Anna has passed away and she took it very...well, she's very emotional right now. So, please give her some time in updating her fics.**

**She's just very saddened by this event, having lost a total of 4 people now in her life that mattered to her, you can imagine she's just breaking down.**

**She herself said this, and I quote, 'Everyone I love is just dying!' while sobbing and hugging me. :(**

**I would also appreciate it if you sent her Private Messages of support. This is a hard time for her, so Melody really needs some encouragement.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, and I beg you to show Melody that you're here for her. Please send your condolences.**

**-Anna**


	9. Update from me, Melody, please read

**UPDATE**

**Hi. It's me, Melody. Anna is typing this for me because I'm still crying. I am sorry that I myself won't be able to update my stories for a little while. I have given Anna, who's account on here is cherrysmash, permission to log on to this account and update my stories.**

**But most of all...I wanted to thank you all for all of the kind messages. Anna insisted I get on the computer, and I told her I was far too upset. She said something on it would warm my heart.**

**And it did.**

**So many well wishes, 'I'm sorry for your loss', or 'you can get through this' type messages. I cupped my hand over my mouth I was so surprised. And for the first time today, I felt happy.**

**And it is all thanks to you guys.**

**If it wasn't for you all, I'd still be in the bathroom sobbing, screaming 'why?!' over and over again.**

**It's because of you all.**

**Thank you.**

**Just thank you, so much.**

**You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**The moment Anna notified you all, my inbox filled up with over 13 messages. That is amazing...**

**And to me, it's a miracle.**

**I hope I can get through this, and I know I can if I have everyone's support.**

**Thank you all.**

**Melody.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing but Yugi's father, whom I wish I could murder, but that will have to wait.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Yugi sighed contentedly. That was the most food he'd had in Ra knows how long, thanks to his father. At the thought of the man, Yugi felt himself beginning to quake slightly.

Yami noticed this and quickly wrapped his arms around his little aibou, resting his chin on the smaller boy's head. Yugi smiled at the display of affection and stopping shaking, relaxing into his yami's arms.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered softly.

"Yes, watashi no ai?(1)"

"Thank you for protecting me." Yugi continued quietly. "Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far."

Yami smiled. "You're welcome, aibou. And thank _you _for helping _me_."

The boy didn't question what his yami meant, he simply nodded his head and settled for laying his head against Yami's broad chest. It was so warm...so inviting, always there if he needed a hug.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi said with a large smile, one Yami hadn't seen in far, far too long.

"And I you." The older boy replied, planting a light kiss on the top of Yugi's head lovingly.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi awoke the sound of clattering pots and pans, along with soft and gentle rain. Smiling, he poked his head outside of the window and let the rain fall onto his face.

"Aibou?" Yami's tired voice groaned, "What are you doing?"

Yugi giggled, "I was hot, so I stuck my head out of the window and let the rain fall onto my face."

Yami rose from his laying position and shook his head. "You sure have some weird ideas, Yugi."

They both laughed. The bedroom door suddenly opened, revealing Ryou, who was carrying a tray with two steaming plates of food on it.

The white haired boy blushed. "Am I interrupting something?"

Realizing what he was implying, both Yami and Yugi blushed, then shook their heads rapidly. Ryou nodded and mumbled an apology before making his way over the bed.

He set the tray own and gestured to the trays of food. "Isis made these for you two."

It was eggs, bacon, and waffles along with two glasses of orange juice (since Yugi had once stated that Yami disliked milk).

"Tell her we said thanks." Yugi said cheerily, picking up his fork immediately.

Ryou nodded and said goodbye before exiting the room, tray in hands.

"Are you going to eat, Yami?" asked Yugi jokingly. His darker half was literally staring at his food heatedly, as if he was at war with it or something.

Yami blinked before nodding his head slowly, picking up his own fork as well and digging into the waffle. Yugi shrugged and did the same, though he poured a bit more syrup on his.

"Achoo!" Yami sneezed suddenly, startling Yugi.

"Are you sick?" Yugi asked immediately, giving Yami a skeptical look when the Pharaoh shook his head.

All of a sudden, Yami began tickling his lighter half, grinning when Yugi exploded into fits of giggles. They rolled around in the bed, Yugi doubled over from laughter and Yami laughing at Yugi's tickle-ish nature.

The tickling had reminded Yugi of the life he once had, and of the life he could get yet again if only he defeated his father. But that wasn't very hard to do when he had friends like Ryou and Malik, and a lover like Yami.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I haven't updated in awhile and you all know why, so I won't bother repeating myself. This chapter is short because I'm still getting over my friend's death. Thank you for all of your support, I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter.  
**

**(1) This means, 'my love' in Japanese, I think. xD**

**Yugi: Melody is really grateful guys.**

**Yami: Yes. She was squealing over chocolate just a moment ago.**

**Me: Hey, what can I say? It was Swiss chocolate!**

**Ryou: Swiss chocolate is delicious.**

**Me: SEE?**

**R&amp;R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, it's me, Melody. And I'm actually updating again.**

**Cherry: And I'm Cherry, her bestie.**

**Me: Yes, Anna/Cherry is going to help me write this chapter and future chapters. She's got an hilarious sense of humor, so there is a little bit of that mixed into this chapter along with some...eh, drama.**

**Cherry: Well of course!**

**Me: Don't spoil it.**

**Cherry: Meh. Anyways, neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If we did, Tea wouldn't be in it as she was kind of annoying and useless...I didn't care for her. You?**

**Me: Nope. The show really wouldn't have changed at all if she left or wasn't in it.**

**Cherry: Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Me: And thank you for all of the kind messages and reviews; I appreciate it so much.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

The person who thought of the quote, 'all good things must come to an end', was either really pessimistic, or right.

And in this case, they were right.

Isis had informed them that she'd woken up in the middle of the night due to a banging noise. Thinking it was a criminal, she grabbed a frying pan (she glared at Malik when he snickered) and went downstairs. But, when she got there, the criminal looked at her and ran away. She said she chased after him but to no avail.

"Who was he?" asked Ryou worriedly, fidgeting in his seat.

"I don't know..." Isis paused, then her blue eyes widened. "...no, wait. I think I might have an idea."

Everyone else in the room looked at her expectantly. If anyone was going to figure this out, it was Isis. They too had awoken from the banging, but later than Isis had, as she had a very good sense of hearing and heard the noise before it even began to get loud.

"It was a male, judging by the way the body was built." Isis remarked slowly, then her eyes darkened and she clenched her fists. "Yugi, I'm sorry to say this, but I believe it was your father."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yes," Isis continued solemnly. "it was him. When Yami and I battled him before I remember him wielding a shadow-infused sword. It gave off this violet aura, too. When I was chasing that criminal, I saw that sword."

"So what was he doing here?" Malik questioned, asking what was on everyone else's minds vocally.

"Do you think he knows Yugi's here?" Ryou spoke up, looking over at his shorter friend worriedly. "What if he tries to hurt Yugi or something?"

"If he tries," Isis unsheathed a golden sword that glowed before slipping it back into its sheath, "he will die(1)."

"But, in answer to your question, little brother," She paced back and forth before sighing heavily. "I sadly do not know. Can any of you think of any reasons as to why he'd come here?"

"To see if I was here?" Yugi guessed quietly.

"I hope not..." Ryou and Malik whispered in unison.

"Little Yugi, do not worry yourself." Isis smiled gently. "I know magic, and I know it well. As does your darker half, Yami. And I've helped Malik with his magic (2) as well, so you have nothing to fear. There are many to protect you."

"I wish I could protect you, Yugi," Ryou said sadly, twisting a piece of white hair around his pale fingers. "everyone else can, but I can't do anything but run away. Maybe your father was right..."

"Nothing that comes out of that man's mouth can be believed, Yadonoshi(3)."

They all turned their heads towards the door and saw Bakura standing there with his usual smirk. At the arrival of Bakura, everyone but Isis's face lit up. When Yugi noticed this first he quickly asked Malik why.

"Well, in Ancient Egypt, Thief King Bakura and my family weren't on the best of terms..." Malik admitted sheepishly. "I believe it was because we served the royal family, and since the royal family hated him -for good reason, really-, so did we."

"But this is a different Bakura, isn't it?" Yugi pointed out, confused. "This one didn't steal a bunch of ancient jewelry or tombs or anything."

"Yes, true, but Isis is a little..." The blonde coughed, "...stubborn."

"Kura!" Ryou stood up and attempted to give the other boy a hug, but Bakura sniffed and walked away from him.

"Please?" The brown eyed boy begged.

Bakura rolled his eyes and stood still, his eyes widening as he felt arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly. He didn't often get hugs; heck, this might be the first hug of his life. Unless you counted the several 'hugs' he'd given people in terms of strangle-holding and death grips, but...

"Stop thinking violent thoughts, Bakura," Malik said with a sigh. "and if you're wondering how I can tell, your face just twisted into an extremely devilish grin."

"Oh yes, midget." Bakura turned towards Yugi, who flinched under the heavy gaze. "I forgot to tell you that I saw that little brown haired friend of yours. Tea, or whatever her name was."

"Bakura!" Ryou marched over to his yami and looked him straight in the eye, "You didn't kill her did you!"

"Of course I didn't," Bakura replied indignantly, seemingly insulted. "though I'm sure all it would take would be saying 'Yugi's gay' to her face. She's like a disgusting love sick puppy of sorts."

"She isn't that bad..." The others in the room muttered in unison.

* * *

**Cherry: Yes, she is.**

**Me: Anna, no hating on Tea while we're writing please...**

**(1) Our thoughts exactly, Isis, our thoughts exactly.**

**(2) Anna made me add this in just because it kind of rhymed and was a little bit of a tongue twister. **

**(3) It's Bakura's nickname for Ryou. It means, 'Respectable Landlord' in Japanese.**

**Me: Well, this chapter was almost 1,000 words.**

**Cherry: Good for you, Melody! You're getting back into the swing of things, now!**

**Me: Aw, thanks, Anna.**

**Read &amp; Review!**

**Cherry: And I swear, if I see ONE hate review, this site will probably ban me because of my response.**

**Me: You heard the woman! No hating!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Yugi, Yami, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, or Isis. Nor do I own any future characters aside from occasional original character inserts such as a nurse or doctor. All rights go to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh and no Copyright Infringement is Intended. This story is purely fan made and is written for the public enjoyment of others, not for profit.**

**_Thank you for following, favoriting, or reading my story. It means a lot to me, and next chapter, I'm going to give a shout out to those who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, because you all encourage me and mean so much to me. Thank you for over 2,000 views, as well. I never thought that such a unprofessional story would become so popular. :)_**

**I****'m Not Broken, Just Really Close**

**Chapter 10**

A man crouched, peering in through the back window of Malik's house. He could see them laughing, playing with each other, and he even saw his son kiss that blasted twin of his.

But, instead of anger or spite, the man felt mirth and began to chuckle.

What if...

He got a little too personal with Yugi? What if it was one of his friends? Or maybe even two?

It was then he noticed.

The blonde boy from earlier and the woman who'd fought him... were siblings. Brother and sister. A feral grin crossed the man's face.

Not only would he be picking on Yugi's friends, but, he'd be taking what kept Yugi so happy, so upbeat and hopeful. That oh-so innocent little British boy, and that defiant, yet still young, blonde boy.

If he had the white haired one, Yugi would no doubt fret for his safety quite a bit as he seemed so frail. And if he had the blonde haired one, Yugi would act the same way, but the blonde's sister couldn't fight back as long as he had her precious younger brother.

But what would hurt Yugi the most?

That older boy...whom Yugi had called both 'Yami' and 'Mou Hitori No Boku(1)'. They were quite attached to each other.

If he hurt 'Yami' and his other little friends, would Yugi trade his friends and Yami's life for himself?

Of course he would.

The man ran off, grinning all the way as he rushed towards his house in order to collect the things he needed to swing his plan into action.

* * *

"I'm going to the store, everyone." Isis announced as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "I should be back within an hour, so don't leave this house while I'm gone. Am I clear?"

When they all nodded in response, Isis gave them one last warning look, smiled at her brother, and then closed the door.

As she walked down the street, she shut her eyes briefly and stopped walking in order to hone in on any magical auras that were nearby. She felt none, so she continued walking, her eyes still scanning the streets, sidewalks, and even bushes.

Little did she know that Yugi's father was extremely skilled, moreso than herself, and that he could veil his magic aura.

Had she known, she would've saved herself many tears, hardships, and what was most important to her.

* * *

A loud crash echoed from the kitchen, and all four boys immediately whipped their heads in that direction in shock. Yami was the first to stand up, motioning for the younger three to get behind him.

Bakura was off searching for Yugi's father, and he'd gotten Marik to help, so neither of them were at the house anymore.

A dark, ghostly magic shot out of the kitchen and rammed itself into Yami's chest, causing the Pharaoh to scream and clutch his stomach in agonizing pain.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out worriedly, feeling tears prick at his eyes when he heard Yami's gasps of pain. "Are you alright?"

"Does he _look _alright, Yugi?"

They all gasped.

Yugi's father?!

The man chuckled, walking into the light so all could see him clearly. "But don't worry, Yugi, I'm not here for you. I promise you, you'll come to me. But this time, I'm here for someone else."

Yugi scooted closer to Yami and placed a small arm around him in a protective manner. His father chuckled emptily once again.

"Remember what I said before, Yugi?" The shorter male looked at him in confusion. "I'm taking that as a 'no'. Remember when I said, 'you don't want those close to you getting involved'?"

The boy's eyes widened.

"No, no please! Leave them alone!" Yugi exclaimed, putting his arms in front of his two friends, who looked at him with wide eyes. "They've done nothing wrong! I'll come back to you, I promise!"

"Too late, Yugi." The man whispered, grinning when Yugi's pleading expression sunk into despair. "You wouldn't come back to me the first couple times. Now, your friends will get your punishment."

"No, no more people hurt because of me!" He was sobbing now, pleading and begging on his knees, but his father didn't relent. His face turned cold.

"Should've thought of that before."

Yugi looked to Yami for help, but the older boy was panting and looked sick, in no condition to fight. Absentmindedly, Yugi felt Yami's forehead and paled immediately.

"He's burning up..." The boy whispered softly, his sniffles once again turning into tears. Ryou and Malik tried to comfort Yugi, but the boy's father had other plans.

He raised his hands, and both glowed brightly as if he was holding stars in his hands. Before either of them could react, he threw them at Ryou and Malik, who fell over the moment the bright light hit them.

Yugi screamed in horror and left Yami's side for a moment in order to go help his friends, but his father once again threw a ball of magic, though this time, it hit Yugi. The boy fell over, his eyes fluttering shut.

Throwing Malik and Ryou over his shoulders, he walked into an awaiting portal at the back of the kitchen, grinning to himself.

Yugi would be his within a couple weeks.

* * *

**A chapter with almost 1,000 words...not bad, I guess. Sorry that this is so short, everyone. This is short mostly because I want to include the...erm... 'bad stuff' in the next chapter as it will be quite long, so this chapter just had to be short.**

**(1) Before Yugi called Yami 'Yami', he called him 'Mou Hitori No Boku', which means 'My other self'.**

**Also, yes, it seems like I love making people go to the store and then something bad happens. Sorry, but that's just the way it is. And it makes sense: Isis has three more mouths to feed than she used to, so she needs more food than she used to.**

**I have my laptop back, so updates should be semi-quicker.**

**Review but no flaming or hate. I've been through death, tornadoes, and a lot more recently, so don't expect me to look kindly on haters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here I am with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to update last week, but I wasn't able to as I was busy as heck. Thank you all so much for so many kind reviews! It really pushed me to update. I felt so guilty when I looked at the word count of the last few chapters, so I made this one 2,000 words as a thank you/apology to you all. I'm blown away by the followers, favorites, etc. this has gotten. It's truly amazing and heartwarming.  
**

**Thanks to -**

**Lararirounette**

**Elijah Dragneel (I love your picture of Seto, by the way)**

**Daniella1252**

**Demmy-chan**

**Loka-Tenshi**

**Peacelover26**

**Rainbowc (Love you so much Rainbow!)**

**Rayen Autumn King**

**Cherry-Chann (Thank you so much Anna!)**

**Skytail**

**Tj56**

**WhiteNaomi**

**WritingOpensSouls (Thank you for your sweet messages!)**

**YamiRox1010 (Love your username!)**

**a3schmit **

**kittielyn**

**mandylou18**

**silver neko 08**

**yugiyamiluv5 (Love your username as well!)**

**ClairTheGaurdian**

**Hikari lover**

**Padfoot-Moony-Pronglet**

**flutterlikeanangel**

**for favoriting, following, or reviewing my story. I am blown away by the amount of people who've shown their love towards this story. It actually brings legit tears to my eyes...You guys are amazing. I'm so lucky to have readers like you! Seriously, nearly 3,000 views?! You guys are making me cry happy tears!  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As Yugi regained consciousness, the sound of harsh breathing neared his ears. Rolling his head over sleepily, his eyes widened when he came face to face with his yami, though he didn't look like Yami did.

His hair looked different. Messier, was the word that popped into Yugi's head. His eyes were shut, so Yugi couldn't tell if they had changed as well. Something about Yami's current appearance rang a bell, though Yugi couldn't quite place it. He'd seen Yami look like this before...

But when?

Sitting up, he moaned when his head erupted in pain. He rubbed circles on his forehead in a consoling manner, trying to ease the pain, then began trying to collect the memories of what had happened, how it had happened, and whatever else his brain could recognize.

First off: where was he?

But before he could try to answer the question himself, the door burst open, revealing a woman...her name?...

Isis. Malik's older sister.

"Oh my Ra!" She exclaimed worriedly, dropping her shopping bags and running over to Yugi. "What happened?!"

"I'm trying to remember, but I can't..." Yugi bowed his head shamefully, upset that he couldn't remember. Isis's face was twisted with worry and her eyes showed some annoyance, though she didn't take the latter out on Yugi.

"Where's my brother?" The woman asked slowly, almost afraid to know the answer.

The memories came flooding back. Ryou, Malik, his father...magic...he'd taken them! Yugi's eyes widened and filled with tears. He'd allowed his father to take his friends and hurt his lover.

"My father..." Yugi hiccuped, wiping tears of dismay from his cheeks, though they just kept coming. "..took him...and Ryou too..."

Isis felt anger rise in her heart, but she pushed it aside so she could handle the task at hand. Yugi had been through a lot lately, and was no doubt blaming himself for all of this. Big sister instincts kicking in, Isis leaned forward and enveloped the small youth in a hug, whispering words of consolation and hope.

After Yugi had calmed down, Isis decided to brainstorm and figure out what they were going to do.

"I shall get Marik and Bakura and inform them of what happened." Noticing Yugi's frightened expression, Isis shook her head quickly, "Don't worry. They won't get angry at you. It wasn't your fault, nor was it your yami's. He was too strong for both of you."

"Do you know where they are?" Yugi asked worriedly, occasionally glancing at his sleeping yami. "And do you know what he did to Yami?"

Isis stared at Yugi for a moment before sighing with regret. "I cannot answer the latter question right now since he hasn't woken. But, when he has, I'll examine him as best I can. And as for your first question...I might be able to find out. But, I must inform Bakura and Marik first as I'll need their help."

Yugi nodded and moved away from Isis, bringing Yami with him. He knew the young woman had to summon a form of portal in order to speak with Bakura and Marik, and he didn't want to get in the way of the proceedings. He watched in awe as Isis mumbled a few foreign words under her breath, and a large circular portal appeared in front of her.

"What is it?" Bakura asked apprehensively, his voice echoing around the room. His face looked faint, almost how it would appear if he was looking into a muddy puddle of water, though it didn't take away from the sheer awe Yugi felt from watching the magic take place.

"Yugi's father has taken both my brother and your hikari." Isis replied softly, not bothering to sugar coat the situation. She never had been one to do so, according to Yami when he'd spoken about his reign as Pharaoh.

"Interesting." Came Bakura's seemingly nonchalantly reply, though Yugi didn't miss the anger within the simple word. "And I'm assuming you want myself and Marik to go find this man."

"Correct." Isis frowned. "But, be careful. He has very strong magic. Don't go into this head first. Come back to my house so we may discuss our plans. If we don't plan first, we'll just put them in more danger."

"Fine." Bakura sighed offhandedly, though his eyes were narrowed in a menacing glare. "I'll be there momentarily."

* * *

"Malik?"

Ryou's frightened voice pierced the eery silence. Malik was thankful he'd spoken. The silence was becoming too much. Turning his head, he glanced in his friend's direction. The British boy looked decent physically, though he also looked shaken and scared. Malik didn't blame him; Yugi's father was a psychopath.

"It'll be fine, Ryou." Malik responded gently, trying to ease Ryou's fears. He smiled. "I'll protect you."

"No, don't."

The blunt answer confused Malik. "What's wrong?"

"I'm always letting others take the hits for me." Ryou said softly. "I don't want that. I want to be strong-"

"Don't let his words affect your mind." The Egyptian youth interrupted, referring to Yugi's father. Ryou hadn't thought this way until that man had brought it up, and Malik didn't want the boy to ridicule himself anyway. He'd gone through enough already. "I don't think you're weak."

"Really?"

"No, I don't." Malik allowed a smile to fall onto his face. "When Yugi needed help, you were there for him. When you were under pressure by Yugi's father, you stood up for Yugi and didn't divulge his secret. If that isn't strong, I don't know what is."

Ryou smiled. "Thank you, Malik."

"Well, isn't that sweet?"

Both boys tensed at the sickeningly familiar voice. Blood chilling laughter bounced off of the room's walls as Yugi's father stepped into the room, spinning a baseball bat in his hands menacingly.

"And how are my special guests?" The man asked with a chuckle, grinning when all he received were cold glares. "I guess that means not too good. But don't worry, boys! I'll make you feel better..."

Ryou knew there was some mysterious emotion in the last five words, but he couldn't place it. Malik knew what it was. He'd heard many, many voices speak with that same emotion.

Lust.

"But, before we begin..." His grin seemingly widened. "...you need to know me by name. How does master sound?"

"Like hell I'm calling you that." Malik spat at the man's feet defiantly, not caring if he got punched or kicked as punishment. The last thing he planned to do was submit. If he did, Ryou would lose hope, and submit himself to acts that would scar him for life.

"Feisty, huh." He tipped Malik's chin upwards with the baseball bat, staring into the hatred filled violet eyes. "I find that rather hot, to be honest. Keep it up."

When the boy gnashed his teeth together, mumbling 'back off', he grinned and strode over to Ryou. The pale youth bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to calm himself, though his eyes snapped back open when he felt a thumb stroking his cheek.

"And you're the more...submissive one, aren't you?" He cooed mockingly, smiling when Ryou attempted to shove him away. "I'll enjoy you for sure."

Standing up, he backed a couple of feet away from the two as if they were trophies he was admiring. Grinning, he added, "You both seem so innocent compared to Yugi. If he was here, he'd be screaming for me to leave you both alone. He'd know what I'm about to do."

Malik narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. It would probably provoke the man. He looked over in Ryou's direction with slight worry, wondering if the man's words had disturbed him. The whitette was shaking, whispering things to himself. Malik's eyes softened, worried for his friend, but Yugi's father spoke before either of them could.

"You both may call me by my real name, I suppose." The man announced cheerily, eyes glinting with lust. "Yagito. Now that I've told you, I expect to hear you both screaming it. Understood?"

Neither replied. Yagito rolled his eyes and stalked over to Ryou, pressing a knife against his throat.

"Understood?" He repeated menacingly. Ryou blinked and whispered the word 'yes' quietly, tears cascading down his cheeks. The man then looked over at Malik and motioned with his head, hinting he'd hurt Ryou if Malik didn't say the word he wanted him to say.

"Fine." The blonde sighed dejectedly, bowing his head in defeat. He tried to block out the man's victorious laughter, but it was difficult since it was the only sound in the whole room being made, aside from Ryou's sobbing.

"I'll be right back with my toys, alright?" Yagito laughed again. "Be good, and don't go anywhere!"

The man exited the room, slamming the door shut on purpose. It was probably to dishearten them; reminding them that they couldn't escape. At least, so it seemed. Malik examined the walls carefully, looking for some sort of tell-tale crack or secret door.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his magic. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryou looking at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly, tears still glistening on his cheeks.

"I'm trying to find a way out." Malik answered with determination, violet eyes still scanning the room carefully. Ryou smiled, though it held some sadness.

"You're always so strong..."

"As Isis always says, 'those who are strong are only so because they have someone to be strong for'(1)." Malik knew he sounded odd, but he'd taken his sister's words to heart and though that they might strengthen Ryou just as they'd strengthened him.

"I'll be strong for..." Ryou trailed off for a moment, as if asking himself what he planned to say. He then smiled warmly. "...Yugi, Yami, Kura, Isis, Marik...and you."

"Thank you." Malik replied quietly, his heart filling with joy at the sight of Ryou's smile, mostly because he knew the reason why he was smiling like that. Frowning, he added, "Remember, Ryou. You're not weak."

"I know." The British boy nodded and let out a sigh. "Though that doesn't make this situation any less frightening..."

"I think I've found something!"

* * *

**(1) Isis never said this. I thought of it myself, hence why it sounds so lame. xD Also, I copyrighted it, so no one use it without my permission! *bible thump*  
**

**For those confused by the ending, it's Malik saying 'I think I've found something!', not Ryou. Also, yes, Angstshipping is awesome. If you don't know what Angstshipping is, it's Malik/Ryou. *squeals* I like every Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi pairing pretty much, though. There will be far more Puzzleshipping in the next chapter, since this one focused a bit more on Malik and Ryou's POV.  
**

**If you enjoyed, please say so! If you didn't...well, that's your opinion, but it won't improve my writing so please keep to yourself. Don't bother to flame, by the way. I'll just conserve them until it's time to burn Yugi's father. Also, yes, his name is magically Yagito. Nice, right? Also, can anyone guess what's wrong with Yami? Here's a hint: Zero. ;) Have fun!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yet another short chapter. I'm really sorry! But, my dad's being a prick again and there's been a lot of family drama lately; in fact, my dad's been purposefully leaving me out of everything from dinner to buying ice cream, and I had a MAJOR severe thunderstorm yesterday. There's a HUGE amount of flooding and we had tornadoes and all of that, so I'm still a bit shaken.**

**Below is the last disclaimer I plan to do, so read it well, lawyers who are hellbent on suing me (which you can't do since I'm not yet 18 c:)**

_**I do not own anyone but Yugi's father. Everyone else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

**Also, I'm going out of town. I don't know when I'll be back... just thought I'd let you guys know! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed! It means so much too me! Oh, and congratulations firefly! You're correct! Yami is his Season 0 self, though there's a bit of a twist too it. So, in your review go ahead and specify what type of one shot you'd like me to write as your prize!**

**Also, a guest reviewed and said that he/she was getting impatient because I was taking too long to end the story. Here's my reply:**

**I never thought I'd get a review like this, to be honest. I would think people wouldn't want the story to end. But, overall, my point is simply this. It's my story, sweetheart. I'm afraid I've already gotten the plot written out, and the ending of this story isn't coming until it hits at least 20 chapters. If you don't like that, you can go to another story. Sorry to disappoint, and have a nice day.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and we won't get to see any of Malik and Ryou's nick of the woods this chapter in order to build suspense. **

* * *

"He's waking, Yugi!" Isis yelled, motioning for the boy to come to her side. Yugi nodded and hurriedly ran to the Egyptian woman's side, falling onto his knees as he watched his other half slowly regain consciousness.

"Ungh..." Yami moaned, rubbing his head in an attempt to relieve himself of the head ache that was pounding in his head. "...w-what...?"

"Yami!" Yugi cried out happily, throwing his arms around his mou hitori no boku (1). "I was really worried about you..."

"Who are you?" Yami's spiteful response both surprised and hurt Yugi, but the latter quickly brushed it off, assuming it was a brief side affect from the magic Yami had been hit with.

"I'm Yugi, your friend, remember?" The young duelist replied cheerily, offering Yami a friendly smile. "It's okay if you don't remember right away though."

"I wouldn't be friends with someone like you." Yami scoffed, glaring at Yugi coldly. "Besides. You're just a copy of me; probably an illusion created by my imagination."

"N-no, really!" Yugi's smiling was beginning to droop. "I promise!"

"I don't care if you promise." Was the harsh reply. "Leave me alone."

Yugi's eyes widened. Was he...serious?

"A-Alright."

The boy sighed and stood up, sending Yami once more hopeful glance, but the latter only sent a cold sneer in response. Tears gathered in Yugi's amethyst eyes as he walked away, into the kitchen to speak with Isis, who was talking with Bakura and Marik.

"How is he?" Isis asked kindly. She frowned when she saw a saddened Yugi plop into a kitchen chair. "What's wrong, Yugi-kun?"

"H-he didn't remember m-me." The boy whispered quietly, wiping the rapidly-falling tears from his eyes. "He...said he would never be friends with me, and said I was just an illusion created by his imagination."

"What?!" The Egyptian woman gasped softly, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. She quickly sat down across from Yugi and placed her hands over Yugi's on. "Please tell me what happened."

"When he woke up, I greeted him, but he said he didn't know me." Yugi inhaled and exhaled deeply, obviously trying to control his emotions. "But... when I told him my name, that's when he said -"

His sentence was broken off by a sob escaping his lips, tears already finding their way back to his cheeks once again. Isis felt her big sister instinct kick-in, and she quickly embraced Yugi in a hug.

"Perhaps the magic's just affecting him for a little bit." Isis's tone was consoling and gentle, her face the exact same way. "I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time. Why don't you go upstairs, and I'll bring breakfast to you, okay?"

Yugi sniffled a little and nodded his head slowly. He mumbled a 'good morning' to Bakura and Marik and slowly made his way up the stairs, a saddened look still present on his face.

"I had hoped this wasn't going to happen..." Isis sighed, staring into the living room. Indeed, Yami did look quite lost and confused. "...the magic Yugi's father used must've been some sort of altering spell."

"It seems to have done more than make him lose his memory." Bakura remarked, eying Yami apprehensively. "If he'd lost only his memory, he wouldn't have said that. He'd most likely try to befriend Yugi."

Isis nodded her head in agreement. "True." She sighed once again. "But if he acted that way towards Yugi, his actions towards me will only be worse. I need to figure out how to approach him. Until then, however, you two need to search for Ryou and my brother."

"Have you tried using your magic?" Marik inquired, taking a seat. "You've used it to locate many other things. Why not Ryou and Malik?"

The young woman frowned, troubled. "That's just it. I've tried to use my magic but it isn't working. It's as if something's blocking my magic out. I've never seen something quite like it before."

"Let me try." Bakura offered, surprising the room's other occupants. He scoffed at their surprised expressions. "I might not be that midget in terms of kindness, but I won't just let my hikari and Malik die."

Isis smiled at Bakura appreciatively, but the thief only rolled his brown eyes and continued to focus on his magic.

* * *

"Yugi..."

Yugi raised his head in both surprise and hope at the sound of Yami's voice. Had he finally come around?

"Y-yes?" The boy replied hopefully. Yami looked...dizzy. Disoriented. "Are you okay now? Do you need a glass of water?"

"Isis told me that I said something rude to you and to apologize." Yami explained, sitting down next to Yugi on the boy's bed. "What was it? And, whatever it was, I'm very sorry. I don't even remember saying that..."

"You don't?" Yugi's surprised, shocked tone worried Yami.

"No, not at all. When did I say it?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago." Yugi responded shakily, offering Yami a weak smile. "Don't feel bad, though. You weren't yourself. I think it had something to do with the magic my dad hit you with."

"Perhaps." Yami sent his hikari an apologetic look. "Honestly, aibou (2). Whatever I said, I didn't mean."

"I know, Yami, I know."

Just then, Isis called for both of them, announcing that it was time for breakfast. Both laughed at the angry instructions that sounded afterwards (they sounded as if they were directed towards Bakura) and leaped from the bed, walking down the steps carefully.

* * *

**(1) Remember, this (mou hitori no boku) means 'My other self' in Japanese.  
**

**(2) 'Aibou' means 'partner' in Japanese.**

**Well, that's pretty much it. Due to the storm from yesterday (I live in Oklahoma, so I suppose it isn't surprising) I'm still a bit shaken, so I'm not really my usual self. Anyway, if you have any questions feel free to include them in your review.**

**Please review, but don't be overly blunt if you can help it. I accept words that are constructive, but pointing out things like grammar mistakes? If it's something that miniscule, please don't inform me of it. It won't improve my writing whatsoever and that's what I'm going for. Anyway, goodbye!**


End file.
